


Specifics

by Hyaku



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, DJ SS in formal wear, Escort Service, F/M, I suck at tags, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voice Kink, be warned, gala - Freeform, he's your boss, minor plot spoilers ahead, there will be sex but not right now, thirsting on DJ SS, this may be a little bit AU-esque
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku
Summary: Getting physically closer to someone can lead you to discover things about them... or yourself.(i don't want to spoil anything but this summary is bad, so it may be subject to changes. The title too can change uefiefizeif)
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova x Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stage Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371552) by [Hanari502](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanari502/pseuds/Hanari502). 



> If you liked the previous version of this fic, just ask me and i'll upload it with another name or something.   
> I'm keeping the rough plot elements of the previous fic but adding a bit more finesse~ or so i hope.
> 
> Any feedback is welcome :D
> 
> Also thank you to Roseyful for being an inspiring fic companion c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a drawing that illustrates a part of this chapter, feel free to take a look at it :)  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EkOboHsWsAUQOCD?format=jpg&name=medium  
> I didn't want to incorporate it in the text because i felt it detracted from the flow of the fic.

You were one of the many people that came to Vinyl City, and never left. The atmosphere, saturated by sound and melody, was unlike anything you’d seen elsewhere. Alas, you were soon becoming accustomed to it as you worked for the charter of the Cast Tech District. You were a stage technician for the ridiculous amount of hazardous equipment there was in Club Planetarium, and it had been a year or so that you worked for DJ Subatomic Supernova. You didn’t think too much about him, always being one to focus on your work, especially since you had to do some acrobatics more often than not.

It was nearing New Year’s Eve, and NSR had organized a gala, for all their artists and their staff. Tatiana was going to give a speech and even though you didn’t particularly enjoy such formal festivities, you thought you might as well give it a try.

You had gotten out one of your prettier dresses, of a beautiful deep midnight blue color with discreet sparkles and a nice corset. The back wasn’t going down too low, and your décolletage wasn’t too deep either. It was poofy, but not so much you would have trouble fitting into doorways. You assorted it with high heels that you knew you would regret later on, and a few pieces of jewelry. You were all set for the gala.

However, when you arrived at the concert hall and realized you were the only one from Club Planetarium, your mood soured a bit. Feeling uneasy, you decided to grab a cup of champagne as a waiter slithered through the crowd, far too agile for someone holding so many brittle glasses on a platter.

As your gut started to warm from the alcohol, you began to greet the people around you. Making a bit of small talk, listening to someone chat about their work… It wasn’t much, but it was better than staying mute all night. And honestly, the people were pretty nice ! There was a graphic designer that did all the album covers for the NSR artists, who had many delicious stories about the leaders of every district, and without you noticing a big chunk of the evening was gone.

As you were easing your way through the denser crowd to grab on some more food, the lights dimmed suddenly and the music changed from DJ Subatomic Supernova’s theme to Yinu’s piano.

It was time to _dance_.

You did not have any partner (and didn’t intend to), but as you receded from the dancefloor area that was slowly clearing, you bumped into someone.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you” you mumbled before even looking at who you had collided with.

But then, as you craned your neck to grasp the person’s identity, you were met with a smooth orb glistening with stars.

It was DJ Subatomic Supernova, your boss.

His garb was wildly different from what he was wearing at work, switching the sneakers and hoodie look for a refined shirt and waistcoat, straight pants and shiny leather shoes. His sleeves were rolled, revealing the glowing patterns on his forearms and reflecting into his tie pin. If you had to describe it in one word, it would be _stunning_.

He extended his hand towards you, asking in a low tone

“Would you like to dance ?”

The crowd was moving around you and the dancers were already taking their place in the middle of the room. All the other NSR artists were there, except for Yinu who was to play the piano. DJ Subatomic Supernova was the last one to go.

So you smiled and grabbed his hand – or should you say his finger – and said

“That would be my pleasure.”

And off you went as he guided you towards the dancefloor, the music picking up as all the couples were finally in position. He placed one hand around your waist and the other engulfed your own. It was impossible for you to put your hand on his shoulder so you settled for his waist too. You took one step at a time, trying to get used to having his body so close to you. Everything about him was huge, but it was jarring how big he was when you were this close. And you had high heels, for goodness’ sake !

As you and DJ Subatomic Supernova were falling into a gentle pace, he leaned towards you and said, under the intimate cover of the dance

“I am most grateful for your presence here at this reception. It would have been a very awkward moment if I had to invite someone else for this dance.”

You laughed, feeling a bit lightheaded. Maybe it was because you were spinning, maybe it was because of the champagne, or maybe because of DJ’s hold on your body that was growing increasingly hard to ignore.

“I’m glad I could be of some use to you. To be fair, I didn’t have that much company during the night either.”

DJ made you spin in his arms, your dress fluttering around your legs and catching the dim lights of the dancefloor. You almost fell, but his large hands caught you and you were dancing again, as if nothing had happened.

“That dress suits you well.”

You breathed in a little harder, chest heaving in your corset as your heart pumped from the rush of adrenalin. DJ Subatomic Supernova’s scent was something you never had noticed before, but now it was permeating all your senses. Something light and floral, maybe a little cold, with richer undertones akin to musk.

“You look like a different person in this waistcoat, it’s… really nice.”

His fingers were grazing your naked back, sending jolts down your spine. Your breathing had calmed down, but your heart was still beating in staccato, in rhythm with Yinu’s piano.

“Well, it is enjoyable to know that my appearance fits your tastes.” DJ rumbled as you both took another step and swirled around the dancefloor.

Your throat went a bit dry. How sweet his words were, barely disguised under his formal elocution, wafting in the darkness to reach your ears. How his tone kept you on your toes in expectation, a deep murmur unperceivable to anyone beside you two. How intimate it felt having him so close, exchanging pleasantries under the cover of dancing.

You looked at him, taking a step back to appreciate his height, only to get pulled flush with him once more.

You huffed.

“It’s hard to look at you when you’re so tall.”

“That may be because you are so small.” he replied with a cheeky tone, his hand pressing just a bit harder on yours.

Feeling braver for some unknown reason, you retorted

“I’m wearing heels, you know.”

He chuckled.

“I have taken notice of that, yes.”

His teasing demeanor was spurring you to answer his piques.

“There _is_ such a thing as too big, DJ.”

You spun once more before he caught you again and bent over you, your back arching in his arms and his orb getting so close to your face.

_“I beg to differ.”_

And there was no way you were imagining how he _purred_ that while his face was a breath away from yours, your skin hot and tingling. You were at his mercy, bent under him, and while you had this realization images flashed in front of your eyes. Him, towering ominously over you, without his waistcoat or his shirt. His hands roaming your body and leaving it ablaze. His deep voice whispering oh so sweet nothings in your ear as you gave in to him…

But your fantasy melted away as he straightened up and let you go, the atmosphere that had built up between the two of you fading as the lights shone strong once again. DJ Subatomic Supernova adjusted his tie, surprisingly nimble with those big fingers of his, and turned towards you again.

“It was very agreeable to dance with you tonight. I hope you will have a pleasant evening.”

You forced a smile out, hoping your cheeks weren’t too red or your bosom too flushed.

“It was indeed a delightful dance, and I hope you will enjoy the rest of your night.”

You then parted ways with him, and soon enough the gala was over; Tatiana declaimed her speech with her usual verve, and you went back to your home.

You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol taking its toll on you or what had transpired during your waltz with your boss, but as you tossed and turned in your bed your mind was replaying over and over again the words he had addressed your way. Your mind swirled, dizzying, and it almost felt like you were still in his embrace.


	2. Author Update

Hi !! Sorry for making this and getting your hopes up.

I just realized it's almost been a month since i posted the 1st chapter, and i wanted to tell you that i'm definitely **NOT** forgetting about this fic.

There's a number of issues with the scenario and 1st chapter that i'm not happy about, but i haven't found a way to fix it yet. I'm also really into drawing DJ SS these days, and since i haven't felt such motivation for drawing in years, i'm just enjoying it.

So uh, this is not dead, i'm thinking about it daily, and if you wish you can follow me on insta/twitter to see what i'm doing when i'm not writing -> @hyakusbubble. Or just check out my carrd : https://hyakusbubble.carrd.co/

My sincerest apologies again for the delay,

-Hyaku


	3. 1st chapter has been reworked

Just posting this to notify you that the 1st chapter has been reworked !

I'll delete the 2 update chapters in a few days and then we're sailing again woo !


End file.
